


You Gonna Answer That?

by tomlin_nope



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Cock Rings, M/M, Slight Dom/Sub, Smut, Top Louis, Vibrators, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlin_nope/pseuds/tomlin_nope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's phone keeps going off and leaving Louis very annoyed. Louis decides Harry needs to be punished.</p><p>"Now every time your phone vibrates so will your arse. Show you just how annoying this really is." Louis smirked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Gonna Answer That?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really comfortable writing smut yet but I had this idea and had to run with it. It's my first attempt and could probably be more detailed and filthy but I'm just warming up. Also it's unbeta'd so if you spot any obvious errors let me know please!

"----" Harry's phone vibrated against Louis' side _again_. It had been going off all night with random texts and calls and of course Harry wasn't gonna just leave someone unanswered. He was nice to a fault sometimes and for a moment Louis almost got lost in his thoughts about how cute his boy is. But then the phone vibrated again and that was it.

The things is, Louis knows Harry's busy, they all are, but he gets sick of Harry's phone _always_ vibrating. They'd be in the middle of talking or cuddling or watching a movie and his phone would just go off from all these people texting him when they were trying to spend quality time and it would always ruin the moment. Harry would look up at him and mouth "sorry love gotta take this" before going to answer the phone for the umpteenth time that day, leaving Louis pouting on the couch. And that's what he just did. Again. So Louis decided Harry needed to be punished.

It was their next day off a week later when Louis put his plan into motion. It wasn't unusual for Louis to request Harry to wear a plug all day. He found it hot knowing Harry would be open and waiting for him later and Harry got off on the fact that he was so full. That morning, after their usual day off morning romp in the sheets, he gave Harry the new plug, sneakily hiding the fact that it was not the same old one they had always used. Harry gave Louis a look when he cheekily added a cock ring to keep him from coming, wondering why it was necessary now but never had been before. He shrugged it off, though, thinking Louis just wanted to tease him extra and grinned, wondering what was in store for him later.

They're currently sitting in front of the telly eating chinese takeaway. Harry's phone was vibrating on the coffee table over and over interrupting the very important part of this episode of Say Yes to the Dress (the girl was having an emotional argument with her mother- it made for good entertainment) and every other word was buzzed out by the ever present iphone. Harry reached forward to grab his phone, chopsticks resting back in his dish. While Harry was distracted Louis took the opportunity to turn to the side, slipping the small remote from his pocket and clicking it on. He pushed the first setting and suddenly Harry jumped, his phone clattering to the floor. Louis giggled at Harry's reaction as Harry turned to him wide eyed.

"What was that Lou?!" He asked incredulously.

"I told you your phone constantly vibrating was annoying and you still pay more attention to it than me so I decided you'd been a bad boy that needed punishing." He says looking at Harry, knowing that though he is telling, not asking, they both find this incredibly hot and Harry knows the safe word and that he could always tell him no. Harry's eyes widen and he appeared shocked before swallowing and a small glint of lust appeared in them.

"Now every time your phone vibrates so will your arse. Show you just how annoying this really is." Louis smirked.

They finish the episode of Say Yes to the Dress in silence and then pop in a movie, Harry cuddling into Louis' side, making small gasps and arching his back every time his phone vibrates and Louis presses the button to start the plug. By halfway through the movie Harry is shaking, trying unsuccessfully to reposition himself again to somewhere that the plug isn't constantly pressing against his prostate. He's unsuccessful for the most part and by the end of the movie he’s a quivering mess. His phone had been going off for hours and every time, without fail, Louis pressed the little button and the toy vibrated right against the sensitive spot. He'd been hard for nearly the entire night- thinking of old people and puppies could only fight off the pleasure for so long and the cock ring wrapped tight against his shaft prevented him from finding any release. It was torture.

Tiny tears leaked from his eyes as his phone rang this time, resulting in the plug vibrating for the full minute and a half it took for whoever it was (probably Niall- he's gonna have to have a serious talk with him) to hang up. He only had a minute of reprieve when it began ringing again and he released a small whine.

"Gonna answer that Haz?" Louis asked smirking.

He looked down at the caller ID to see that it was his mum and he answered knowing she didn't usually call unless she needed something. He was glad he didn't have to endure the entire minute and a half of vibrating but it was painful to talk to his mom when he was that hard that his voice was shaking.

"You all right Harry?" his mum asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Ya I'm fine mum just in the middle of a movie do you need anythi-" he yelped the last syllable of the sentence as Louis had turned the vibrations back on.

"No no, nothing I can’t ask in the morning. I'll just call you then. Sorry love you.” she answered, Harry hastily hanging up before she could say anything else.

“What was that for?” He asked his voice higher than normal due to his level of arousal and shock.

“You lied to your mum.” Louis answered simply.

Harry pouted and began gathering his things for bed, excited, hoping Louis would finally let him off the hook. But Louis didn't get up, instead making an over exaggerated motion stretching and yawning saying “Hey where you going I was thinking about popping another movie in?” nonchalantly.

Harry widened his eyes in a brief moment of panic and dread of having to wait through another two hours of some movie with the shocking vibrations going through his body, his throbbing cock pushing at his constricting jeans. He knew better than to argue or disobey, though, so he sat back down on the couch, carefully positioning his bum. He groaned as he sunk into the couch before Louis crawled over to him, straddling his lap looking up at him from under his lashes.

“Just kidding Haz I think you've been a good boy tonight.” He whispered in a raspy voice as he felt Harry's cock twitch under him. He was already half hard from the thought of what he'd been doing to Harry all night and he was well on his way to being fully hard just from the brief touching.

He hopped up before Harry combusted from the pressure and grabbed his hand dragging him to the bedroom. He slammed Harry against the wall once they reached their room and started kissing up his neck sinfully. He felt Harry gulp as he ghosted over his adam's apple and he bit down, sucking a bruise into his milky skin. Harry started rutting against his leg, desperate for release and Louis grabbed him by the hem of the shirt ripping it off and pushing him backwards onto the bed in one swift movement.

“Pants. Off. Now.” Louis demanded as he began stripping himself.

He grabbed lube from the drawer and looked back to see Harry on the bed laying on his back, legs wide open, arms above his head- the perfect look of submission. From this angle Louis could see the blue of the cock ring gripped tight around the shaft of Harry's throbbing red cock, sitting heavy on his abdomen, leaking precum, and the little (or big) black end of the plug sticking out of him. He could see the affect this was all having on him too in the sweat glistening on his body and the huge movements of his chest accompanied by rasping breaths and Louis’ breath caught for a moment as he admired his boy open and waiting for him.

“Lou please.” Harry gasped and Louis shook his himself out of his daze and went back to work, crawling up Harry's body nipping and kissing periodically, stopping at his lips placing a long, filthy kiss on them. He pulled back looking back down at Harry with hooded eyes moving torturously down his body until his warm breath was on his dick.

“I think you've been a pretty good boy today don't you think Harry?” He asked cocking his head to the side. “Should you get a present?”

Harry didn't have a moment to answer before Louis’ mouth was on his dick enveloping it in its warmth. Harry groaned fighting the urge to grab Louis’ head and buck up into his mouth. But, sensing the strain, Louis pulled off with a pop and added “But good boys are patient and they have to wait just a little longer.” before removing the plug from Harry and slicking his own aching hard on with the lube.

Harry was already loose from the day long torture so Louis wasn't met with too much resistance when pushing in. He knew Harry was wavering on the edge so he began fucking into him fast, chasing his release, knowing he wasn't going to let Harry cum until he did.

Harry was letting out sinful moans and whimpers as his stomach muscles were clenching and unclenching rapidly, fighting hard for a release he couldn't get. The whimpers coming from Harry served as the last straw to push Louis over the edge and he came in slow pushing movements as he slowly slipped the cock ring off of Harry's aching member. Finally able to reach some release it only took one flick of Louis' wrist as he was still emptying inside of him to get Harry to cum, long hot white strips of stickiness coating his stomach and part of his chest. Louis collapsed onto his heaving partner, exhausted and sweaty mixing cum, spit and sweat and getting ridiculously filthy. Harry smiled up at him with his loopy post coital smile and blurry eyes as he heaved breaths into his lungs like it was the first time he could breathe all night.

They sleepily made their way into a warm shower to rinse off before slipping back into the sheets and collapsing in a pile of naked limbs. Harry tucked his head into the crook of Louis’ neck, somehow making his much longer body curl into a small ball for him to hold.

“Love you Haz.” Louis mumbled into his head of curly hair. “Did good tonight.” His only response was a hum as Harry burrowed his way closer to him.


End file.
